Two New Windows
by BlueberryChocolate18
Summary: Soul, Maka and the rest of the team are introduced to a new team. The meister is still trying to figure out his past, and the weapon is really suspicious. What will they discover about this odd pair?


Soul Eater

10-13-12

Chapter One

"Soul!" Maka shouted, standing over her weapon. Soul yawned and rolled over in the blankets. "No.." he said sleepily. Maka got

angry and yelled, "Get up! Get up!" while banging two pans together over his head.

Soul's P.O.V.

I rolled out of bed with two pillows covering my ears. Maka took the pillows away from me and tossed them at the bed. "Get up! We're gonna be

late for class!" I growled and got out of bed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" She huffed and shoved me out of my room and towards the table,

where she threw eggs and bacon onto the plate. I grabbed the fork and took a bite. She groaned and looked at the clock, then to me. I sighed and

scarfed down all of the food. "Come on, Soul! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" She yelled, slamming her hands down on the table. I jumped.

"Okay, okay!" I said nervously, putting on my jacket. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out the door. I pulled myself away from her and

got up to dust off my jacket. "You don't have to drag me, I have two feet!" I snapped. "Well then you better act like it!" Maka shouted as she stomped

away. I chased after her and grabbed her shoulder. "Get off." she snarled. I let go of her. "Okay."

"SOUL!" an energetic voice yelled, catching my attention. I turned around to see BlackStar and Tsubaki chasing after us. They caught

up to us. Tsubaki walked towards Maka and tapped her shoulder. "I said- Hey, Tsubaki." Maka said calmly, clearly trying to hold in her anger.

"Hey, Maka. Are you okay?" Tsubaki smiled. "Sorry.. It's just Soul gets me SO ANGRY!" Maka yelled as she stomped around. Tsubaki backed up.

"Not a good time..?" Tsubaki said with a nervous smile. "Nope," I said quietly. "I made her late." BlackStar laughed, "You shouldn't have done that."

I put my hands behind my head. "Yeah."

"Alright, Soul! Guess what time it is?" BlackStar said, putting a microphone next to my mouth. "Time for Kid to be late!" we laughed

together. "5...4...3...2...1..!" the ground shook underneath us. All four of us saw Kid racing towards us, holding Patty and Liz by the wrists. "Move

out of the way, it's 8:02!" he yelled. Patty laughed. "Woohoo! Rollercoaster!" While Liz had the expression of pure pain glued to her face. Me and

BlackStar jumped out of the way. Kid knocked Maka and Tsubaki over and stomped on them. "Kid! Wait up!" Maka yelled, extending her arm towards

him. She and Tsubaki finally stood up and chased Kid. BlackStar shoved me out of the way and chased after them. "HEY!" I yelled.

We finally arrived at the DWMA. "Finally!" Maka panted, falling down on the steps. I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside, and to

the classroom. "Sorry we're late!" We both yelled. "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." Stein ordered, pointing at our seats, but not looking up.

I ran up to my seat and sat down. Maka followed me. "Hey, Soul." BlackStar said, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"What?" I said in a low voice. "Didn't you notice? Kid isn't here yet! He's- late!" BlackStar laughed while standing on his desk. "OH CRAP!" I said, trying to hold in my laugh. "He probably got lost in the unsymmetrical hallways!" he laughed again. Maka groaned. "Will you shush?!" I nodded, sheilding my  
head with my arms. Kid bursted into the room with a look of panic on his face. "Am I still late?!" he screamed, dropping Liz and Patty.

"Yes. Yes you are." Stein barked. Kid screamed, dragging his nails down his face. He fell over and began crying, "I'm a failure! I'm

A FAILURE!" Patty walked towards him and began patting his head. "Yes you are." Kid gripped his face even tighter and rolled around in his

tears. Liz shoved Patty over. "No you're not! Don't ever said that." she said in a baby voice. He finally calmed down. I groaned and sat back in my

seat. Maka furiously scribbled in her notebook. "SHUT... UP!" she yelled, hitting her notebook. Everybody in the class looked at her. "Maka, I'm

going to need you to sit down." Stein yelled. Maka sat back down with a large frown on her face. 'Did I just embarass myself?' she thought.

Stein continued his rants about dissecting a panda bear. The panda tried clawing it's way out of the cage while he gathered his

equipment. Students whispered to each other, "Oh, that poor thing." I pulled out my notebook and began sketching a picture of me strangling Kid. Kid,

himself had a face covered in nail marks, sitting at his desk. He was writing down what Stein was blabbering about. Maka, who was next to me, was

drawing what I would look like as a clown. She was laughing quietly to herself, hiding the embarassment. I grumbled to myself and continued

the drawing. I grumbled. 'Today isn't my day.' I thought. After a half an hour of boring lectures, we headed to lunch.

"Where'd Kid?" Maka asked. All three of us shrugged and continued to eat our ramen. Maka sighed and slurped all of her ramen down along with BlackStar and me, but Tsubaki was the only one taking single bites at a time. I finished my ramen and pulled out my notebook where I continued sketching. BlackStar looked at the picture and bursted out laughing, spitting the ramen on everybody at the lunch table. "Is is really that funny? It's just Kid. He's the one with the funny hair." I asked. He nodded with some noodles hanging out of his mouth. "DUDE, IT'S HILARIOUS!" he yealled, banging his fist on of the table. I smiled. "Come on, BlackStar! I just changed!" Maka yelled. Me and him high-fived and finished up our lunches. All four of us headed back to class. Student went back into their seats, and just as I was about to relax, Stein was holding a sheet of paper. "Attention students, we have two new students with us today. I want you all to make them feel at home here." Two students entered the room.


End file.
